Mornings
by katahiri-chan
Summary: chapter three is out!!! *^_^*
1. The First Blush of the Morning

Hello minna

Hello minna! I'm new here and I thought I'd post my series fic "Mornings". I know the plot is very common but I try to give it a twist of my ow. But anyway, I haven't a chance to edit it so I hope you don't mind the bad grammar! Ciao! ^_~ 

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply 

Mornings

Megumi woke up to the sun shining *Oh no. I don't want to wake up yet* But the little voice in her head known as her conscience told her *But people need you, Megumi* Five words. That's all it took Megumi get up and get ready for work.

As she ate some tofu and drank some tea, she heard a rather loud rapping on her door.

"Oi! Kitsune-onna!"

Three words. That's all it took to break Megumi's peaceful morning.

"What is it, baka?"

"Aren't ya gonna invite me in?"

"No."

"Oh well."

A minute later, Sanosuke was descending on her stairs.

"Now how did you get up there?"

"I swung up your balcony and slipped inside."

"I'll remember to put an extra lock on that. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Huh?"

Megumi's head sizzled.

"I said what are you doing here? Aside from pigging out on my food."

"Che. I'm always here in the morning. But today, Jou-chan asked me to ask you if you wanted to come with them to the Akabeko later lunch."

"Why are they going to the Akabeko?"

"Well since Jou-chan can't cook and Kenshin's hands were all sore from washing laundry, she decided to give and Kenshin and our stomachs a break."

"I see. Tell her I'd love to come!"

"Ok."

Sano grabbed one last cake before leaving.

"Bye baka!"

"Ja ne fox!"

*****************************************************

"Just take this medicine when you feel a bit drowsy, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Megumi. I will pay you as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Sasaki-san."

"Arigatou sensei."

"That's no problem."

Megumi watched as the lady stepped out the clinic. She sighed. She felt so guilty having the poor pay her for her services but she had look after herself as well.

"Oi onna-sensei!"

Megumi broke out of her thoughts.

"What is it rooster?"

"Let's go!"

"Let's go where?"

"The Abakeko! Kenshin and Jou-chan are waiting for us there."

"Oh right! Wait a second."

She turned around and called.

"Genzai-sensei I'm off to lunch alright? I'll bring you some food!"

"Alright Megumi-chan! Thank you!"

Megumi turned around to face Sano.

"Alright let's go." *****************************************************

"Sagara Sanosuke! Can you please try to leave some food for everyone?"

Kamiya Kaoru asked Sano exasperated.

"Speak for yourself!" Sano retorted.

"At least I'm paying."

"At least I'm not fat!"

"I am not fat!"

"Yes you are!" Yahiko joined in.

"Be quiet Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Don't call me chan!"

"Che. You're 12 years old! You're still a boy!"

"I am not a boy you big chicken head!"

"I brought everyone some tea!" Tsubame called smiling.

"Oi! There's you girlfriend Yahiko-CHAN."

"Hello Tsubame-san! Wanna come play later?" Ayame and Suzume asked.

"Hai!"

"She's not my girlfriend and don't call me chan!"

"Here's you tea Yahiko-chan!" Tsubame chirped.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!"

"Gomen nasai."

"Don't be so mean to your girlfriend Yahiko-chan!"

"Grrr..."

Yahiko started to chew on Sano's head.

"Yahiko! You'll never get the best of Sano that way!"

"Che. He'll never get the best of me period!"

"Orooo..."

Megumi sat quietly  amidst of all the noise. *They may be annoying and noisy but they are my family* She sighed with content. After their meals were done, Tsubame handed them some fortune cookies. They all read their fortunes.

"A man will soon enter your life." Megumi read silently. *How I wish*

*****************************************************

"Sano! Sano! Gimme a piggy back ride!"

"Okay."

Sano let Ayame ride on his back while Suzume swung around in his arms.

"Sano how can you take two little girls at once?"

"Well they ARE little girls besides, I used to fight with a zanbatou. I'm a strong man, Megitsune!"

Megumi simply rolled her eyes.

"Sano! Sano! What's a sanbatoo?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah! What is it?"

Ayame and Suzume continued to ask him more questions until they arrived at the clinic.Megumi knocked on the door.

"Genzai-sensei?"

"Hai?"

A man, not much taller than Sanosuke opened the door. Megumi was a bit dazed at this handsome stranger.

"Ano... Are you a patient?"

Genzai-sensei appeared from behind the man.

"Ah Megumi-chan! I see you've met my nephew?"

"Nephew?"

"Ojisan!!!" Ayame and Suzume called out.

They ran to him and gave him a hug.The stranger smiled.

"Konban wa! I'm Genzai-san!"

*****************************************************

The man explained that his name was Genzai, Masahiro and he was the son of Eiji Genzai, Genzai-sensei's brother.

"Naruhodo... Genzai-sensei, you never told me you had a nephew!"

*A handsome one at that!* Megumi thought.

"Oh Genzai-sensei! I almost forgot!"

Megumi handed him a basket of food from the Akabeko.

"Arigatou Megumi-chan!"

"Well, I must be going now. Nice to see you again uncle!"

Masahiro turned to Megumi.

"It was very nice to meet you Takani-san."

"And you."

He turned to Sano.

"I don't believe I caught you name?"

"Sagara Sanosuke."

"Ah! Nice to meet you to Sagara-san!"

Sano gave him a smile and continued to chew on his fishbone.

"I must be going now. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" Megumi and Genzai-sensei called.

"Yeah, bye.."

Sano rolled his eyes.

"Yare, yare. I guess I better be going now. Ja ne Genzai-sensei! Bye fox!"

"Bye chicken butt head!"

"Sayonara Sagara-san!"

Genzai-sensei turned to Megumi.

"Chicken butt head?"

"Ano..."

Megumi's fox ears popped out.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

She turned back to tend the herbs. Genzai-sensei shook his head and lead Ayame and Suzume to another room so they could sleep. ***************************************************************


	2. Aku's Visit at the Decline of Day

Chapter 2

Well, here is the next chapter! And just so you know, it will take time for the story to speed up so please be patient! *^_^* I would also like to thank little cherry blossom on commenting on my series fic. It really means a lot to me! Standard disclaimers apply, don't mind the bad grammar and c&c are very, very welcome and appreciated! Buh-bye! ^o^

Chapter 2 

Megumi woke up in the middle of the night. *Oh yes. I fell asleep in the clinic* She gathered the medical records and put them away. Yawning, she opened a book to study further more about medicine. She heard some soft knocking on the door. *A patient* Megumi opened the door to see Sano with cuts and bruises on his face and the ever-present bloody hand.

"Sanosuke!"

She pulled him inside, sat him down and quickly unwrapped the bandage around his hand. *Why? Why must he get injured time and time again? If he is so strong and tough then why does this happen to him?*

She finished cleaning the blood off and wrapping his hand with a bandage and started to treat the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Kitsune?"

"Yes?"

"Arigatou."

Megumi's anger subsided.

"Please. Take care of yourself."

"You're not gonna scold me?"

"No. But take it easy on the hand! If you break it again, those bones will disintegrate!"

"Che... You worry about me too much, fox!"

"Spare me..."

"Your shift about to end?"

"In a little while."

"Ok. I'll keep you company."

Megumi smiled her thanks.

"Alright. So how did you get your butt kicked?"

"You sly little fox, you..."

*****************************************************

Megumi had a little trouble waking up the next morning but a little pushing from her annoying little conscience was enough to make her get up.

As she was about to bite on one of the cakes she made the last night, she heard another loud rapping on her door. *Sano that better not be you*

"Oi onna-sensei! Lemme in!"

"No."

"Fine then."

Megumi heard him swing up on her balcony. *5,4,3,2,1*

"OI KUSO! IT'S LOCKED! CHIKUSHO!!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

Megumi's fox ears popped out. *That rackets sure break the mornings of my peaceful neighbors!"

"You think you're a smart one, huh kitsune?"

Megumi stopped laughing as she watched Sano descend on her stairs.

"Now how did you-"

"I swung on the balcony, then onto the roof and kicked open a window."

"You KICKED it open?!?"

"Don't worry I didn't break it!"

"You better not have!"

"Yare, yare!"

Megumi handed him some cakes.

"Go on. You deserve it. I've never seen such a smart chicken head before."

"I'll pretend to ignore that..."

He proceeded to stuff his mouth and cakes nearly choking.

"Thanks sensei!"

He burped. Megumi waved her hand in front of her face signaling that his breath stunk. Sano paid no mind to her.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine thanks to you."

"You flatter me, Sano! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"Che..."

"If I charged you for all the times I checked your hand, I'd be rich and you can just call me

Megumi-sama instead of my other nicknames!"

"Dream on."

"Maybe I can give you a job and you can become my royal footman!"

Megumi giggled.

"Please, I'd rather die than touch your feet!"

"SANO NO BAKA!"

After quite a bit more bickering, Sano headed off to the dojo after dropping Megumi off at the clinic. She stepped inside to find Masahiro inside.

"Ohayou Takani-san!"

"O-ohayou wa Genzai-san!"

"I came by to ask you if you would like to come to lunch with me later."

"Why not? You're new in town, right? I'll show you a really great restaurant nearby!"

"Arigatou." I'll come by again later."

"Hai!"

"Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!"

*Domo, Kami-sama, Domo!* Megumi smiled and proceeded to work.

Masahiro came by that afternoon and Megumi took him to the Abakeko. She had a wonderful time. He was a very interesting gentleman with interesting stories to tell. It was hard to find such a nice gentleman. Megumi returned to the clinic to find Sano inside.

"Hello Sano. Where's Genzai-sensei? I brought his lunch."

"He's outback taking a nap. Told him I'd wake him up if a patient came."

"I'll go wake him."

"No need, Megumi-chan. I'm awake now! Thank you Sanosuke!"

Genzai-sensei came inside the room.

"Well, I need to go now. Promise I'd meet my buddies. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!"

Megumi and Genzai-sensei called back.

Author's notes:

By the way, in the title when I refer to "Aku", I mean Sano. Just in case you didn't figure it out and you might think I'm weird. Not that I'm not weird but… Well, doncha just love that Aku symbol on his back? Nevermind…


End file.
